


Sanders Sides Smut Month 2020

by fairyplumprincess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Analingus, Angst and Porn, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-Centric, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Camboys, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Commando - Freeform, Confessional Sex, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders-Centric, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Developing Relationship, Dildos, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Porn, Engagement, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fantasizing, First Time, First Time Topping, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gentleness, Grinding, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort and Smut, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Men Crying, Mirror Sex, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Porn with Feelings, Posessive Logic | Logan Sanders, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Punishment, Resolved Sexual Tension, Riding, Rimming, Rings, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sanders Sides Smut Month, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shame, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Top Logan, Yearning, non-conventional proposal, non-descriptive anxiety attack, omorashi mention, sanders sides smut month 2020, sanderssidessmutmonth, sanderssidessmutmonth2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyplumprincess/pseuds/fairyplumprincess
Summary: If you haven’t read Sanders Sides Smut Month before, it’s a “month” long challenge of Sides porn, changing the centric side on a week by week basis(Summary subject to change while I’m not in class lmao)Roman’s Week = 26th Oct – 1st NovVirgil’s Week = 2nd Nov – 8th NovLogan’s Week = 9th Nov – 15th NovPatton’s Week = 16th Nov – 22nd NovDeceit’s Week = 23rd Nov – 29th NovRemus’ Week = 30th Nov – 6th December
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	1. The Red Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Roman is a rather daring cam boy, willing to try more and new and riskier situations and kinks for the thrill and for his audience.  
> TW: porn (duh), emotional/financial/sexual/physical abuse mention, toxic relationships, revenge porn (?), religious abuse (?), blood mention, Do Not Attempt At Home this is not how sex works

There was something cathartic about returning home after so long.

By home, Roman meant his streaming site.

Roman hadn’t given up on his adoring fans, but unfortunately saw a decrease in his funds since he started seeing some ex-Mormon for a few months.

His ex insisted that he didn’t need to do that to himself, which Roman agreed that he didn’t _need_ to, but it was his source of income.

They made a compromise to streaming only once a week with a higher price tag for weekly private streams instead of 3 times a week alongside affordable daily private streams.

It hurt Roman, but his ex insisted that having a boyfriend who sold his body for a cheap price hurt more - and that Roman dildoing himself every day of his life would soon run out of magic once he got older.

Well, the only way the magic had run out these past few months was the twinkle in his boyfriend’s eye once Roman exchanged his income for an exclusive relationship.

Until that wasn’t enough, and he made Roman give up porn as a whole. Not even allowing a goodbye stream, just submit to his desires whenever it struck him and expected Roman to sit at home and do nothing.

Roman’s high sex drive and everlasting willingness to submit would never be enough, not when his boyfriend desired other people more than he desired control over Roman.

Roman couldn’t believe it took a bruise after a fight to snap him back into reality. He tried putting it in a place until the end of the stream, but his family and friends always called him petty with equal fondness and exasperation.

Once the green light of his laptop came on, up came the banner for the stream’s title: **Homecoming Theme:** **Sex Therapy Session.**

Roman was wearing lacy black lingerie he had bought for their one month anniversary, which didn’t satisfy his ex in the slightest.

Too bad for that loser, as his members had already begun drooling over the sight of him.

God, he missed being adored.

“Loyal subjects, your prince has returned!” Roman jeered with a flourish of his arms, “God, I’ve missed you all so dearly. How are you?”

The chat became overloaded with comments of _Better now that you’re back_ and _blue balls vying for TheRedPrince._

“Now, I know you all hate to hear about exes alongside your entertainment, but I feel as though you all deserve an explanation,” Roman declared, shifting further back onto his newly-returned fuzzy duvet.

“An evil Dragon Witch had stolen me away from you! Using me for his pleasure, never appreciating what I had sacrificed for him,” Roman gave a dramatically cute pout, “you all wouldn’t treat your prince like that, now, would you?”

The chat flooded with _no, my prince_ and crude commands.

“Thank god I’m just as desperate for you like I know you are for me,” Roman removed his panties, making a show of flinging them across the room, “Don’t you wish you had your prince vying for your attention, begging to show you his talents in order to be marked with your cum?”

Roman immediately reached for his lube and coated his fingers. He immediately stuck two fingers in himself, playing up his dramatic moan. He had work to do!

“Your prince missed his loyal subjects seeing him like this - it’s so…” Roman cut himself off with a grunt when he realized he couldn’t hit the spot he needed by scissoring his fingers as they pumped in and out of him, “...unsatisfying only offering it to one man.”

Roman stuck another finger in himself, loving the burn of being opened up so desperately. “My loyal subjects, I promise that I love you more than you’ll ever know. I’m sorry I made the wrong choice for our little kingdom - do request how I could ever make it up to you all!”

Roman pumped into himself faster, trying to reach the level of roughness he desired without truly hurting himself.

Donations and requests filled the chat, the highest donation being 850 coins requesting a specific monstrous dildo and a vibrator.

“Impatient, are we?” Roman playfully chastised as he leaned forward, ripping another moan as the angle of his fingers changed. “Th-though I suppose I kept you all waiting long enough. We haven’t roughhoused in so long, my darlings, haven’t we?”

Roman coaxed his fingers out of himself before walking across his room, swaying his hips in a way he knew made his ass look amazing as ever, to grab the toys he needed.

Roman came back and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning forwards to read the chat and pin his current greatest donator when he saw a certain name pop up.

“Ah, it appears as though our resident Dragon Witch has decided to join us. _So_ sorry I let the bruise heal before you could see it in action,” Roman fake pouted for a moment before letting his smirk cross his face, “but don’t worry, just keep watching the show! I’m sure you’ll hate it.”

Roman’s ex did nothing in the chat, simply overseeing it just as he always did - probably making sure Roman was behaving. Roman swore to himself that he wouldn’t.

Roman rubbed lube all over the lizard-like dildo, decked out in scales and ridges and whiskers and textured suckers. To the meek, it looked more like a decorative statue and would be daunting to even imagine using for sexual pleasure.

Lucky for his subjects, TheRedPrince wasn’t meek in the slightest.

Roman brought the dildo closer to his face for a size comparison as he spread the lube over the silicone. Upon reading more comments, an idea struck him.

“Those of you who haven’t received proper partial reimbursement for your overpriced streams, do contact me after the show so I can settle that. I’ll be phasing back into reasonable pricing and scheduling soon enough, my sincerest apologies for my ransom.”

Roman knew his ex was fuming, but his chat went wild. A pornstar paying _them_? It was every pervert’s dream come true.

Well, TheRedPrince was too good to be true, but he was angry and wanted his life back.

“Maybe I’ll start doing lotteries for Afternoon Tea with a Prince. Wouldn’t you all like that?” Roman chided as he brought the dildo down to his hole, fully knowing it would tear into him - but goddamn, did he have a vendetta. “If you impress me enough, maybe I’d even let one or two of you fuck me, too.”

The chat was already wild before, but it turned into straight up anarchy after that.

Smiling to himself, Roman positioned himself and sunk the head of the dildo into his hole. Roman threw his head back in a scream.

Yes, it hurt, but giving everything up hurt more.

The kid who dreamed of a fairytale wedding with his Prince Charming was long gone, fully willing to give himself to his subjects as long as they still wanted him.

His members had to know that he loved them, he loved the way they loved him and, god damn it, if this was the only way he’d be loved, he’d rather that than what he went through.

“You must know that my kingdom means more to me than any king could.” Roman cried out desperately as he sunk even lower, ignoring his hard cock for the time being.

Roman tapped around for the dildo strapped it as best he could with a slippery hand under the physical pressure his body was under. Roman knew he didn’t _have_ to prove himself, his members still paid their monthly fees even when he gave them nothing, but turning on the vibrator added fuel to the fire burning in his chest.

In the few streams his ex let him do, there was no penetration allowed. Only jacking off and barely teasing his hole. Some nipple play was fine, but it was never enough.

It made him feel dirtier than any daring adventure the rest of his porn career threw at him.

Roman sucked in a deep breath and slammed the rest of the dildo down to the knot. Roman cried out in both pain and pleasure.

Roman loved pain, he loved having people see him, he _loved_ what he did.

Roman continued to cry, moans of pleasure masking the emotional catharsis of getting to fuck himself in front of the world to see. His fans _were_ his world.

Roman bounced up and down, screaming in pleasure and pleas for forgiveness and chants of how much he adored his subjects.

Roman came, legs shaking harder than the vibrator as the ropes shot out of his cock, but didn’t let himself pause for too long. Roman was sure there might’ve been a little bit of blood from throwing himself full force into his most intense routine, but he didn’t care.

Nothing felt better than being _back_.

Roman kept going for what felt like more than an hour until his cock went limp. Roman finally sagged forward to catch his breath, not bothering to remove the dildo inside of him.

Ragged in breath and fully fucked out, Roman realized he topped his maximum donations on a stream as he saw the number of coins up top.

“Did you love that as much as I did, my loyal subjects?” Roman breathed out his question, desperate for validation he would’ve gotten if he just scrolled up.

The chat exploded once again in praises and donations.

Roman smiled, looking as fucked out and dazed as he felt. He slowly coaxed the dildo out of him, tossing it with the vibrator still attached onto the floor.

“I did promise to be a fair ruler, didn’t I?” Roman’s voice was still shaky from stimulation.

Roman was proud of himself, though some of his tears were still flowing.

“I’m gonna have to end the stream now, my loyal subjects. Thank you for sticking by your prince during this tough time.”

After most of the members left, Roman ended the stream to go wash himself off.

He was glad he had the mind to set up a charcuterie board to snack on while he managed the strength to go shower.

It used to feel lonely, ending the stream and not having anyone to care for him; and it felt lonelier when he had someone who wouldn’t bother to help him out.

But right now, Roman couldn’t have felt less alone.

TheRedPrince was back.


	2. Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is shy to tell some of his weirder fantasies to Virgil, afraid that he’ll judge him or worse, but Virgil knows there’s something wrong with the other man and manages to get his fantasies out of him.  
> Content / Warnings: dom/dub dynamics, master/slave, embarrassment, spanking, rough play, cum play, omorashi/watersports mention, sex toys mention, non-descriptive (mild) anxiety attack, slut shaming, cumming untouched, degradation/praise, slapping, cum denial/delay, thigh grinding, non-penetrative sex,

_ “Lick it up, slut.” _

_ “Does the little whore like that? Hm?” _

_ “Maybe I should gag a sorry little bitch like you - you’d love that, wouldn’t you?” _

_ “Oh, do you want to cum? Too bad.” _

_ “I could just leave you tied up and gagged with that vibrator in your ass and you’d just be so helpless, cumming over and over again.” _

_ “Your body is your only worth, and I’m about to ruin it.” _

***

Roman sat up in bed as he felt himself orgasm in his sleep, suddenly thankful that his boyfriend slept like the dead and it was very easy to put him back down in case he did wake up.

Unfortunately, his own cock was not the same.

It wasn’t that Roman was  _ unhappy  _ with the romantic, passionate sex he had with his emo - but he couldn’t help but want to spice things up.

Roman knew it was shameful, wanting to be treated like nothing more than a sex slave — he was a prince, for crying out loud! Princes weren’t supposed to obey degrading commands like that.

But the idea of Virgil having all of that control over him drove him crazy. It made him so hard that he got lightheaded.

Roman tried crawling over Virgil in order to get either to his bathroom or the imagination as to not disturb his boyfriend.

Bur Virgil would wake up at random points in the night to check on everyone, and right as Roman accidentally brushed his cock on Virgil’s foot, Virgil decided that was the moment he wanted to wake up.

Which resulted in Virgil basically stepping on his cock, and upon realizing this, he tried to move his foot - which resulted in actually pushing Roman’s still-hard cock even further into his bone on accident. The mistake made Virgil think he hurt Roman in a bad way, but Roman came in his underwear again from the rough treatment.

_ Fuck _ , Roman thought,  _ since when was he this sensitive? _

Virgil looked confused, while Roman looked  _ mortified _ .

“I- uh-“ Roman stammered out, trying to explain, but also wondering if his boyfriend even noticed and if it was worth it to explain.

“Woah, honey,” Virgil immediately sat up, pulling a shallow-breathing Roman closer to him. Roman immediately latched onto his boyfriend, trying to will himself to calm down.

Once Roman got his breathing regular, shame of not only his dream but of his reaction settling under his skin into a mindless, consistent buzz, Virgil started to rub his back soothingly.

“Nightmare?” Virgil asked, wondering what sent Roman into a mild panic.

“Yeah,” Roman lied, hoping Janus wouldn’t show up in the corner of their room, “I guess.”

Virgil scrunched his face in disbelief, which Roman could feel, but he left it alone. “Do you want me to stay with you or should I go check on the others?”

“I’m fine. Go check on everyone else.” Roman insisted, leaning away from his boyfriend to look up into his faintly glowing honey-colored eyes.

Virgil placed a soft kiss on Roman’s forehead before walking out of the room, looking back for a moment when he got to the doorway to see the prince start to settle back into their sheets.

Roman heard the door softly click closed and let out an annoyed groan. Why couldn’t he just be happy with the sex that he was already getting? Eventually he was going to have to tell Virgil the truth - like the truth that he now had two loads on cum in his underwear that was now drying up uncomfortably.

Roman dragged himself to the bathroom to clean up, not even realizing he could wave his hand to do so. He tossed his pants and underwear into the hamper, too caught up in his own head to consider the fact that Virgil would notice he was wearing different pants.

Roman looked in the mirror and saw he was thankfully limp now, but then he imagined Virgil fucking him over the counter, forcing himself to watch as he unfolded and ignore his cock as it dragged against the side of the marble, and it started waking up again.

Roman splashed cold water on his face to cool himself down before deciding to summon a frilly thong onto himself to satisfy for the time being. He went back into their room and grabbed one of Virgil’s sweatpants from the dresser that he knew were too big for him in order to cover it up, and hoped that giving his desire an inch wouldn't insist on taking a mile.

Roman settled himself on Virgil’s side of the bed, basking in his warmth and his scent, and tried to fall asleep before Virgil got back.

He half-hoped that Virgil wouldn’t try to talk about it in the morning, but his other half hoped that he  _ would. _

*

Roman woke up pressed against an awake Virgil who looked confused.

Roman scooted back a bit. “Oh! Shit- was I-?”  _ Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck- _

“It’s okay, honey,” Virgil cut off in a low voice, subtly pulling Roman closer to him by his hand, “I was just appreciating the view.”

Roman raised an eyebrow, but followed Virgil’s lead. Roman placed himself just as he woke up, and Virgil wrapped an arm around him.

“It wasn’t a nightmare last night, was it?”

Roman sighed, “No. It was actually a  _ very _ good dream.”

“Then why did you lie?”

“It was…” Roman whispered, hiding his face in Virgil’s neck, “...a sexual dream.”

Virgil gave a soft laugh, kissing Roman on top of his head, “I’m pretty sure we’ve had sex before, Roman. I don’t understand why you’d lie about something like that.”

“It was...a pretty intense one. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Try me.”

Roman shot his head up to look Virgil in his face, who only held an accepting expression. “What?”

“I said, ‘try me.’ I’m here to listen - if it’s something you think you’re into, I’d love to hear it.” Virgil shrugged, sitting up and crossing his legs.

Roman stared at him for a second, only Virgil ready and patient to listen, before surprising Virgil by crawling up into his lap.

“Can you promise me something?” Roman whispered.

“Anything, my darling.” Virgil promised.

“Don’t hate me after this. I’m going to put my hands on your head and just show you my dream, okay?”

Virgil nodded. “I promise.”

Roman did just as he explained, showing Virgil what his dream exactly was.

Virgil’s eyes rolled back as his vision was flooded of images on Roman tied up and crying, Roman being spanked with spiked paddles until he was bleeding, Virgil pushing his ace further down onto a dildo suctioned onto the wall while he destroyed his ass, sounding rods, slapping Roman hard enough his face went red with either his hand or his own cock, peeing and spitting on Roman’s face, working a dildo alongside his own cock in Roman’s ass, spider gags, spreader bars, leashes, and so much more.

Virgil instinctively thrust his hips against Roman, creating wonderful friction that made Roman believe that maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea.

Roman pulled his hands from the sides of Virgil’s head, coaxing him back to reality with caresses on his shoulders and neck.

“You’re into shit like that?” Virgil asked sluggishly, still waking up from Roman’s dream.

“I know it’s disgusting that I think I’m into that stuff, and you probably think I’m gross-” Roman started explaining, hoping Virgil wouldn’t break up with him or look at him differently because of it.

“Clearly, I don’t.” Virgil cut off, gesturing down to his hard cock.

Roman looked down at the tent, seeming to have forgotten that Virgil had thrust onto him while he watched the scene. “I mean, it could’ve been a natural reaction to seeing porn, honestly, I-”

“Safe word?” Virgil asked, stopping the unnecessary long winded justification.

“How about ‘Remus’?” Roman asked tentatively, biting his lip to contain his excitement.

“Perfect, just like you.” Virgil chuckled before grabbing Roman by his hair.

Roman squealed in surprise, especially when Virgil swung his legs off the side of the bed, kicking Roman’s out from underneath him, and dragged the at-mercy Roman with him.

Virgil spun him around by his hair over the bed, ripping his own sweatpants off his boyfriend’s ass with the other, suckin in a breath at the underwear his boyfriend had been wearing.

“Fucking whore, lying to me. You  _ will  _ count every hit of your punishment, understand?” Virgil’s voice had changed into something darker, more commanding, and dominant.

“Yes, master!” Roman gasped at the sudden change.

“Such a tease, how long had you been wearing this?” Virgil snapped the strap on Roman’s underwear before delivering the first blow.

“All night, master.” Roman answered, getting another hit on his ass.

“I told you to count. Start over, idiot.” Virgil growled out, an evident smirk in his voice, before hitting Roman’s ass again.

“One!”

*

After about 20 hits (not including the ones that Roman had to restart), Virgil crawled around the bed, lowering his sleep pants.

“Gag on it, slut.” Virgil commanded, playfully glaring at his boyfriend.

Roman nodded before leaning forwards, earning him a slap across his face.

“What do good little whores say?” Virgil asked through gritted teeth.

“Yes, master. Sorry, master.” Tears pricked at Roman’s eyes, but his tongue lolled out of his mouth.

“Good boy.” Virgil announced before gliding his dick on Roman’s tongue. “Get to work, bitch.”

Roman didn’t move his hands from where they rested on the bed, using only his tongue and lips to get Virgil off.

Virgil groaned, hips stuttering at how good Roman’s mouth felt. He had dreams of having Roman at his mercy like this before, more so before he had gotten accepted. Virgil was able to put those thoughts to the side, only coming back to them when he needed to get himself off fast in the shower.

His imagination was nothing compared to the real thing.

Roman popped off for a second, receiving a pointed glare from Virgil. “Master, can I cum?”

“Oh, so the slut isn’t as stupid as he seems.” Virgil jeered, leaning forwards. “Desperate to cum just from sucking his master off?”

Roman nodded, “Yes, master.”

“What a fucking whore, you may,” Virgil offered permission, “just as long as you get your master to cum before you.”

“Yes, master,” Roman replied before doubling his efforts to get Virgil off faster, He was so close and he couldn’t wait to choke on his master’s semen.

“Fuck, what a slut! I can’t believe a whore like you is so desperate to cum, but what else could I expect?” Virgil grabbed Roman’s hair and held him still as he thrust further into Roman’s willing mouth.

Roman relaxed his jaw, obsessed with being used, and willed his hips still so they wouldn’t thrust chase his release just yet.

Virgil spurted his cum down Roman’s throat, groaning at how Roman’s eyes were half lidded and fighting to look up at his master as he swallowed.

“You can come and grind on your master’s thigh - I know how desperate a disgusting little slut like you is to cum.” Virgil clicked his teeth as he let go on Roman’s hair, waving him forward with two fingers.

Roman jumped up, falling forward as the forgotten sweatpants around his thighs restricted him, but pulled himself up by grabbing onto Virgil’s shoulders.

Roman dragged his cock against the hair on Virgil’s leg, loving the friction as he desperately grinded his cock against him.

“What do we tell the master as he lets his little slave cum?” Virgil asked as he grabbed Roman’s ass, helping Roman chase his release even faster.

“Thank you, master! I love you, master!” Roman called out as he came, shooting his cum across Virgil’s hips and stomach. Roman gave pathetic little thrusts as he rode out his orgasm, Virgil loving the loo on his face as he did so.

Virgil slapped Roman’s ass as he began to come down from his high. “ _ Lick it up, slut. _ ”

Roman gasped as the little scene from his dream rang true, shuffling down desperately to lick up his cum.

“Don’t swallow it,” Virgil ordered, “I want to know what whore cum tastes like.”

Roman surged upward, dragging Virgil down by his neck, and stuffed his tongue into Virgil’s mouth.

The two made out on the bed, moaning at the taste of cum between their reddened lips until Roman finally sagged in exhaustion.

“That’s my good boy, that’s right. I’ve got you.” Virgil soothed as he leaned backwards, letting Roman rest.

“That was even better than I imagined. Can we do this again?” Roman’s voice sounded as wrecked as he looked, but his question was still shy and timid.

“I’d love to. Let your master take care of you for now, though, yeah?” Virgil rubbed comforting circles into Roman’s back, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek lovingly.

“Thank you, master.” Roman giggled before letting sleep overcome him.

God, his boyfriend  _ was _ a dream.


	3. To Your Every Whim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has a way with words, his hard voice and determined look able to make Roman obey instantly without the need for manhandling or anything physical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh I have no excuse, SSSM ended like 4 days ago and I'm literally posting chapter 3 right now? Yikes on my part

Roman was a brat, sure.

Everyone could guess that before he even spoke and they wouldn’t be wrong. Most of the time, that was.

There’s just something about this ~~fuckbuddy~~ _boyfriend_ that has Roman falling to his knees (literally) and hanging off every word he said.

Logan was a chemical engineer and decided to show off and get a doctorate in the studies. Personally, Roman felt like he was just showing off, but that’s the degree his dad got before he turned to theatre arts. Roman was sure they’d get along swell and Roman would have to fight to be the center of attention once those nerds went off.

That’s the thing, too. Roman is thinking about taking a dude home, like his childhood home, for the first time. (Took a year and a half to get to that point, but his pace was his own)

Logan must be a witch. With all that chemistry and engineering knowledge? Must’ve created the perfect love potion - Roman was simply blameless from the complete 180 in his sex life. Going from at least three partners a week to only one for well-over a year? His brother and best friend had checked him for signs of a fever practically twice a week for about 6 months after he told them he wasn't interested in anyone but Logan.

Roman didn’t even recognize himself in the mirror above where Logan’s headboard should be. He was quietly sitting on the nerd’s bed, simply waiting for his boyfriend to be done with the work he had planned to do in this time slot.  
Roman also knew he was awaiting punishment - he knew better than to surprise Logan. It wasn’t a “I could have someone else here” or “I need to do a certain amount of things before someone can come over” type of thing, but more of the fact that when Logan set a time for himself to be focused, he got very upset when he was distracted -- and had even lovingly admitted that Roman had all of his attention whenever he was around.

Roman knew all of that, of course he did, but it had just been so long since he’d been punished and he just wanted to see that harsh glare in Logan’s eyes. He wanted to see those cheekbones and that jaw clench from seeing Roman so vulnerable.

But that wasn’t what he got. Logan told Roman to be a good boy and sit on the bed - if he needed entertainment, he was to be undisruptive. It took Roman about two hours to realize that he hadn’t even pulled out his phone and was simply watching Logan as he fluttered about his desk.

It was a funny thing, how messy the desk became as Logan flipped through papers of notes and annotated journals and textbooks. Everything was available online, but Logan knew he worked best with physical material. Then, in seemingly the two seconds it took for him to stand, Logan was able to return it to his Type-A cleanliness as if there had been no mess at all.

Roman watched as Logan’s pale and toned form ascended upon him, lips unconsciously parting to make room for the other man to delve his tongue in.

“You took your punishment so well, my prince,” Logan murmured as he leaned forward, crowding Roman and following him down onto the bed.

“Punishment?” Roman squeaked. _What?!_

“You knew better than to interrupt me, so I could only assume you wanted to be punished,” Logan explained, trailing fingers up Roman’s sweater, loving the goosebumps that arose as his cold fingers met warm, tanned skin, “Did you really think I would schedule over 4 hours of uninterrupted study time? Tsk, you know better.”

Roman scoffed, he couldn’t believe him.

“What was that?”

_Oh shit._

He said that out loud.

“Oh, pretty boy,” Logan cooed, “so desperate to get fucked that you’d say the nastiest shit to get you there, huh?”

Logan loved how Roman thrust up and whimpered while nodding his head, suddenly acutely aware that Logan hadn’t bothered with grinding his hips into his disobedient stray or place his thigh against his crotch.

“I was pretty set on the idea that getting you all pent up for attention was all the punishment you were going to get, but I think you handled it a little too well, didn’t you?” Another whimper. “Maybe I should overstimulate you. Make you cum over and over again until you can barely breathe. After all, pretty boys only need to worry about pleasing their masters, hm?”

“Yes, master, please, master!” Roman whined, trying to get Logan to move.

It had the opposite effect, making Roman whimper and whine again. Logan simply sat up on his haunches, and Roman whimpering immediately quieted when he saw Logan undo his belt. Roman bit his lip and felt himself clench at the sight of the long girth at half-mast.

(He could be embarrassed by his simping later, right now he had needs to attend to)

Logan looked from Roman, to his cock, and back to Roman again - signalling for Roman to get on all fours for a blowjob. Once he was in position, Roman wiggled his butt while staring up at Logan, not daring to do anything out of turn.

Logan gave a faux pout as he stroked his cock in front of Roman’s face until hu suddenly pulled back, “Gag on it, bitch.”

Roman immediately got to work, licking a long stripe from the base of Logan’s balls to the head of his cock before enveloping it with saliva and laps of his tongue.

“Look at you, slut,” Logan groaned, “you don’t even know how pretty you are.”

Roman would’ve chuckled had his mouth not been occupied, so he just blew air out of his nose to feign a laugh.

Logan tsked, “Yeah, you know that you are pretty, but I don’t think you even realize how pretty my little whore is. My own prostitute who knows he can’t fit all of my cock in his mouth, but will try anyways just because Master said so. I usually hate the idea of you crying, but god, when you look up at me with those tears down your cheeks just so I can remind you how much of a good job you’re doing? Jesus, I only want to attend to your little royal needs like the servicer I knew you were.”

Roman pressed his thighs together, the mix of degradation and praise was doing some shit that should not have been physically possible, but woah and behold - he was about to cum just from giving head.

“Every one of my friends I showed your picture to was so jealous, and they even placed bets on you being the brattiest bottom and too much for me to handle,” Logan gave a sharp thrust to the back of Roman’s throat, shocking the orgasm out of his slut’s body, “Though it appears I’m the one who’s too much to handle, hm?”

“Never, master,” Roman insisted as he pulled off Logan’s cock, “I think you’re perfect.”

Logan bit his lip as he examined Roman’s fucked out face, running the back of a gentle hand across his cheek, “You service your master so well, my whore prince. Who would’ve thought you would be the one bending to my will, hm?”

Logan’s soft expression turned cold and sour, making Roman’s breath hitch, “Did you prepare yourself before your little stunt earlier or should I?”

“I prepared a bit, sir,” Roman answered quickly, “But if you’re willing to help me, I’d cower at your generosity.”

“Hm, it has been a while since you got here,” Logan pretended to ponder as he gently turned Roman around, “however shall I make my choice?”

Logan loved how Roman shivered and wiggled underneath him, he was even sure that the boy wasn’t even aware of his desperate actions. Once you got them off the first time, getting Roman’s ruined yoga pants off becomes second nature.

Logan loved the fact that he was the one Roman bent to. He was the one who held him when he had a bad day, and he was the one who got to coddle him like a teddy bear on his bad days too.

Logan also pondered for a second if it would be a good idea to finally take out the ring that’s been hiding in his desk for a few weeks during sex. His prince would love the gold band shaped like a crown, adorned with garnets and rhinestones (hey, Logan is in school and he’s not some heir - he’s doing his best) to wrap around his finger, for Logan to claim him and for he to claim Logan back, but decided that it would either tank the mood or just be an awkward story to tell their parents.

Still, following his flush of possessiveness, Logan dove into Roman’s ass - licking into him like it was the last time he was ever going to and they hadn’t tasted each other in weeks, months, years.

Roman moaned at the wet appendage suddenly opening him up, but soon found himself helplessly thrusting back without much control over his actions.

My precious boy,” Logan grumbled against Roman’s skin, “chest down, and spread your hole for me.”

Roman obeyed without hesitation, haphazardly flopping onto his face and reaching behind him to present exactly how wide and spit-slicken his hole was. Even though Logan had just had his tongue in there, Logan started breathing heavier at the lewdness.

Logan grabbed the lube and spread it on his cock, leaving it on the bed in case Roman got uncomfortable, and fully seated himself within a few seconds.

Roman gasped at the sudden yet thorough intrusion, believing that he 100% looked like one of those porn gifs, and was suddenly upset that he couldn’t see himself get fucked when his face was down.

“Color, baby?” Logan asked, eyes still rolled to the back of his head in euphoria.

“Yellow,” Roman bit his lip - should he have called yellow? It wasn’t that serious, but he trusted Logan and if they decided against what he wanted, it’s not that big of a deal.

“What’s wrong? Do you want me to pull out?”

“N-no! I had just wanted to watch myself, I mean, er, um, watch how, you, uh,” Roman was deeply regretting safewording - he hadn’t ever really used them before Logan, and even though they had numerous conversations before about how it’s never a bad idea to safeword, it was still a new concept for Roman and he was still getting used to it.

“Oh princess, of course you want to see how beautiful you are when you’re getting fucked,” Logan’s smile was evident in his voice, “You wanna see why Master can’t keep his hands off of you?”

Roman whined and nodded, prompting Logan to gently hoist him up, careful not to jostle his soon-to-be-fiance too much as he lifted him so his chest met up with his back.

Roman gasped at the sight. He always knew he was pretty, but this? Logan’s arm wrapped protectively across his chest, flush running down to his torso, red aching cock leaking precum, spit-slick lips, glassy eyes, and his Master gently nuzzling into the crook of his neck?

He understood the difference between him being pretty and him being beautiful, and why Logan would have him both ways.

“Better, beautiful?” Logan asked, resting his cheek alongside Roman’s shoulder and meeting his eyes in the mirror.

Roman enthusiastically nodded, he didn’t trust his voice to not break as to how loved he felt.

“I need words, baby. Color?”

“G-green.”

Logan looked worried at the small break in Roman’s voice, but Roman twisted around to kiss him and Logan could feel how much Roman wanted him in that moment, and trusted his boyfriend to be honest with him.

While they were still kissing, Logan gave small grinds of his hips, rolling until he met that spot that made Roman gasp like a pornstar. Logan gave a light growl before using the hand that was gently holding Roman’s face to grab his jaw and turn him back towards the mirror.

“Look at how pretty you are,” Logan grunted as he began to actually thrust, watching Roman from behind his own arm, “Being so good for your Master, hm?”

Roman gasped, “Yes! So good for you, Master!”

“Nothing but my little sex doll?” Logan picked up the pace, “my my, look at yourself! You came and your only concern is how good you look.”

Roman’s eyes flickered down and, woah and behold, Roman had apparently cum just from a few small thrusts and a few semi-dirty words from Logan. Roman tried to hang his head in shame, but Logan wouldn’t let him.

“Uh-uh, baby boy. I want my little prince to see all the different ways I have him falling apart for me.”

Roman nodded and practically lost his mind when Logan sped up again. Did he have plans tomorrow? Not anymore, he knew he would be too sore for anything but laying on Logan’s couch - if he even made it that far.

“How about my boy spreads his legs for me?” Logan suggested while showing no signs of slowing down, “You are my good boy, aren’t you?”

“Yes, master!” Roman cried out as Logan didn’t stop, adjusting his legs wider so he could watch his cock bounce and feel Logan even deeper than before, “I’m master’s good little sex toy!”

Logan growled, somehow holding onto his prince even tighter, and began chasing after his release like a wild beast in heat. The moans emanating from Roman weren’t in pain, just pure euphoria as he tried to keep eye contact with himself but his eyes kept on trying to roll back.

The overstimulation was starting to get to him, but he loved the friction and loved Logan more. Logan was breathing heavily, biting his lip and turning red at the exertion of not only fucking Roman, but holding him up, and stubbornly keeping eye contact with his precious toy.

“You have no idea how good you feel,” Logan practically whined, feeling Roman’s hole still giving futile attempts to constrict, “Fuck, I can’t wait to give you my cum!”

“Master!” Roman cried out as he came again, hands scratching at the ones around him for purchase as he came, his load somehow much bigger than before, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Fuck! Master! Logan! Ah!”

“Need me to stop, baby?” Logan teased as he fucked Roman through his orgasm, “Need a minute to bask in how hot you are?”

“Don’t you dare stop!” Roman whined brattily as he looked back at him. “Drop me!”

“Drop you?” That made Logan falter a bit, but he let his prince go. Roman got on all fours again, pushing a bit on his hands so that he could still watch, and bounced back on Logan’s cock.

“Oh!” Logan chuckled before grabbing Roman’s hips, “What a good boy!”

“Yes, master! I’m a good boy!” Roman whined as Logan thrust back into him, the both of them slamming together halfway to bring Logan to his climax. “Please cum for me, Master, I’ve been such a good boy!”

Logan gripped Roman’s hair, pulling him up so he could only use his thighs and knees to match Logan for his thrusts, kissing his ear as he made sure Roman was watching.  
“That’s a good boy, that’s my good boy, th-that’s-”

“Please, Master - please cum in your whore!” Roman cried out, the overstimulation finally bordering on too much for him, “I’m a good boy, Master, I’ve been such a good boy!”

“That’s my fucking good boy,” Logan growled when he finally slammed and seated in Roman, flooding his hole with his load. Roman whimpered as Logan gave small thrusts to help ease his cock out of his boyfriend.

“You did such a good job, baby,” Logan soothed as he pulled Roman to him like a child, “You did amazing.”

“Not as amazing as you, Specs,” Roman playfully flicked Logan’s nose, “How the fuck did those even stay on the whole time?”

Logan gave a soft chuckle, and Roman swore his heart grew three sizes every time he heard his lover laugh. “I was thinking the same thing, pretty boy.”

Roman pulled a small face before diving into the crook of Logan’s neck. “Well, what’s that about?’

“What?”

“I said ‘pretty boy’ and you hide your beauty from me, that’s what!”

“I just…” Roman started, “...Am I prettier during sex? Than real life?”

“You’re beautiful all the time, Roman. If I need to dedicate more time to reminding you of that fact, I promise that I will.” Logan felt his heart break. How did Roman not know he was the most beautiful man in the world? Sure, Logan was biased, but Logan also wasn’t stupid.

Roman sighed and rubbed his eyes, “I loved being called pretty boy or you saying how pretty I am during sex, but in the past...it was kind of obvious that some people only found me pretty when I was giving up for them, you know?”

“Pretty boy, you are more than your looks, but you are objectively the most beautiful man I have ever seen. All of my friends are genuinely concerned as to how I got someone as hot as you. Like, you want me to call Virgil?” Logan was able to pull a hearty chuckle out of Roman, “He’ll tell you, straight up, ‘Does he have a mind-blowing dick? Like, I don’t get it. You’re too hot for Pocket Protector over here.’”

There was a pause. And then… “Promise?”

I promise, honey,” Logan kissed Roman’s nose, “but that’s not why I’m with you.”

Roman looked up at him confused, which made Logan’s heart shatter. Whoever made his prince feel like his only worth was being arm candy, but was simultaneously convinced his beauty was reliant on spreading his legs, had hell to pay - and Logan could think of a slew of ways to do it worthy of roman’s typical dramatics.

“Yeah, you have an amazing ass,” that pulled out that perfect laugh Logan fell in love with, “But I think you’re amazing in a million other ways too. If you woke up one day and decided we’d never have sex again, you’re not going to lose me. I’m sure we’ll eventually stop having sex as we get old, I’m not going to suddenly leave you for someone else.”

If Roman could throw himself into Logan’s arms, he would’ve - but he was already in them. God, he needed to get a ring and stat. Would Logan like a crown shaped ring, maybe with sapphires and diamonds, or would he prefer something not so flashy so it didn't disturb anything at work?

Oh! Shit, I’m - I’m sorry, I didn’t - I didn’t mean to make you cry!” Logan frantically wiped escaped tears off of Roman’s face. _Shit, what if Roman didn’t want to grow old with him or be exclusive forever? Fuck,_ he should’ve slowly brought that up, _fuck, fuck, fuck._

“No, they’re good tears!” Roman comforted, bringing his hands up to Logan’s face, “I just wish I had a ring because I would propose right now!”

That made Logan freeze, which then prompted Roman to panic. Logan suddenly leaned forward towards his desk, dragging Roman’s body with him, and opened the drawer.

Logan pulled out a blue velvet box, helping Roman sit up straight and turning to him. “You’re a fantastic storyteller - come up with a different scenario of me asking that’s not me suddenly being unable to hold back after we fucked.”

Roman’s eyes widened in realization as Logan opened up the box and came out with an even better ring than the one he imagined in his head - but with red gems instead of blue jewels. Roman gaped his mouth, unsure of how to get the words out.

Logan felt like he needed to explain, simultaneously excited he finally got to show Roman the ring but also second guessing his timing. “I wanted it to be special, maybe plan out a trip to Paris or Barcelona or NYC, something fun and romantic like that, find one of those perfect ‘instagrammable’ spots as you call it and hire a photographer or something - I don’t know why I’m suddenly illiterate - but if you don’t like this, we can pretend I didn’t do this right now but I had to ask -- **Roman Prince Sanders, will you marry me?** ”

“Yes!” Roman sputtered out way too quickly, finally getting the words out, “Logan Cato Quinn, I...yes, a million times yes!”

Roman grabbed Logan’s face and pulled it to his, smashing their faces together albeit painfully, but not caring as he simply needed to kiss his now-fiance immediately.

Roman pulled away and bit his lip, looking Logan up and down with half-lidded eyes.

“How about you put it on my finger and we’ll get to see how it feels to get a handjob with a ring, hm?”

Logan fiercely nodded, allowing Roman a moment of dominance. They both laughed at his eagerness before making up for the time that Logan had used for doing his homework rather than his now-fiance.


	4. My Power, My Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Royality
> 
> Patton does, in fact, have sexual needs and wants, it’s just inconvenient that he finds this out solely around Roman and becomes embarrassed about it until Roman understands his issue and comforts him.
> 
> (content warnings to come I just want to post really quickly because you've all been so patient)

Patton saw all the sides as his kiddos, even though he wasn’t their dad, but there was just something about Roman recently that had him convinced otherwise.

Patton couldn’t help but be entranced with Roman’s boisterous laughter or how his hips swayed when he danced with the door to his room open.

It wasn’t as though he didn’t appreciate it before, but it had certainly taken on new life in these past few months.

Slowly but surely growing into something he should call uncomfortable, making Patton need to excuse himself from getting hot under his polo collar.

Patton wanted to feel ashamed, he really did.

He shouldn’t be imagining what his fellow side looked like under his uniform, how water droplets would cascade down the muscles he *knew* were underneath after a shower or a lagoon swim.

Most of all, he _shouldn’t_ be trying to coax himself (or rather, his little friend) down by grinding on the edge of a bathroom sink or against his sheets.

Patton allowed himself the salvation of never touching himself or necessarily letting himself get off to the thoughts of ~~his~~ the prince.

He’d let them simmer down into imagining Roman in the afterglow, though. How cuddly Roman must be, soft giggles transferred between the two during innocent kisses after not-so-innocent intercourse, the slightly dazed look as he whispered forbidden words Patton knows he shouldn’t crave.

Because they were just friends, right? Coworkers, sides, pieces of a found family - Patton knew shouldn’t ruin it, but he couldn’t suppress the urge to ruin Roman any longer.

*

None of this went unnoticed by the two creativities, though.

The creativities symbolized desire and want: Roman more-so of aspirations, Remus of the more carnal desires.

They both knew someone had been desiring Roman, reminiscent of the tug of Thomas trying to summon them, but it was getting on Remus’s nerves.

Not that he had a clear picture of *what* was being imagined, but the prolonged nagging desire for his brother was starting to make him sick.

“Roman, I swear to god, if you don’t figure out who’s trying to fuck you, I’ll dress up *as* you to get the fucking deed done.” Remus growled out as he sat upside down on the couch across from Roman.

Roman had felt it too, and tried not to be obvious as he took roll call of all the other sides in the kitchen.

All of them were there, which was more annoying for the twins as it would’ve been easier to figure out if someone had been locked away in their room.

“Do you think I’m not trying?” Roman hissed quietly, trying to sense any discomfort from his fellow sides.

Roman loved being desired, and the chase was fun for the first few weeks that he felt it, but now it was a nuisance. He felt like he couldn’t pursue any sexual endeavors in fear of hurting another side, and it left him feeling empty when the wave of need hit at night.

Roman suddenly noticed Patton subtly excuse himself and go to the bathroom. The desire didn’t really ebb as he left the room, and Roman felt his heart sink a bit.

The reason Roman felt uncomfortable pursuing his own object of affection was because he didn’t want to hurt the one who felt so strongly for him - but he couldn’t deny how much he wanted the surrogate father figure in his bed.

Roman had delighted himself to many a fantasy of how sweet Patton would be in the act, or how they’d make waffles the next morning while sneaking kisses like lovesick fools - but Roman could store that away and hide his disappointment if it was a different side.

We can’t all have what we want, right? Hasn’t that been the purpose of the last few rundowns with Thomas?

But the twins suddenly felt the need increase. Remus groaned in exasperation, trying to will his own head to explode while Roman studied the sides in the kitchen even closer.

None of them has even bothered to look their way, so what gives?

Then it hit Roman.

_ It **was** Patton. _

“Solved it.” Roman announced to Remus before making his way upstairs.

He didn’t bother to listen for his brother’s response, he wanted to go prepare both a plan and his hole in order to confront Patton.

Once he was done with preparations and was selecting specific lingerie to wear was when it finally hit Roman that he had no clue how to approach the topic - especially to Patton.

Patton wouldn’t _technically_ be his first, as Roman had created many a prince to experiment with his sexuality - but if it was Patton, it’d be his first with someone who he didn’t create for his pleasure.

While on one hand, it _did_ excite him, learning Patton’s body and what he liked firsthand, even exploring what he liked but hadn’t been exposed to so he wouldn’t know to instruct his imaginary princes to do it for him, but on the other hand — he could royally fuck this up.

Roman decided against any special underwear for trying to seduce Patton, not wanting to overwhelm the poor father figure.

Roman actually decided to go bare underneath crown-printed red pajama pants and a white sweatshirt. Domestic enough to not overwhelm Patton, easy enough to remove.

Roman waited a little bit, listening for Patton’s door to click shut before calmly walking towards morality’s room.

Roman gave three light taps before stepping back and cuddling his hands. Doubt was settling into the threads of his cotton, beckoning him to run back into his room and live in the limbo of not knowing rather than take a blow to the ego with unrequited love and the fact he’d been wrong.

Before Roman’s legs could take him away, Patton opened his door. Roman gasped quietly at seeing Patton outside of his regular dad-fit for the first time since he put it on.

Patton was wearing a tight grey v-neck and Cookie Monster sleep pants, the scent of brown sugar wafting from the golden room. “How can I help ya, kiddo?”

_Kiddo._ Roman felt a twinge as he was reminded that this was his _father figure._ Patton wouldn’t think of him like that — he should just turn around and insist he’s fine — but he needed Patton to know.

“Can I come in? I need help with something.” Roman asked sheepishly, not once bothering to relax his hands.

“Of course, kiddo!” Patton cheered, stepping back to let Roman in.

Roman walked straight from the door to the bed, acutely aware of his nervousness radiating off of him.

“What’s wrong, Roman?” Patton asked as he closed the door, hurrying to Roman’s side. _Had he been caught?_

Roman but his lip before shifting closer to Patton. “You know how we have multiple uses? You’re more than moral standards, you’re also emotions and piety?”

Patton nodded along to what Roman was saying, letting Roman focus on that positive reinforcement to chug along his schpiel.

“Well, while Remus and I are both creativity, we’re also desire and aspiration. We can tell that someone has been fantasizing about me, we can feel it,” Roman explained, assuming that he imagined Patton’s quick intake of breath, “and while I feel some of the desire being romantic, I know that it takes to some...sexual places.”

“What about it?” Patton asked in a neutral tone.

“I think it’s you, Patton,” Roman blurred out, looking at the door in case Patton wanted him out, “and even if it’s not, I don’t want to pretend to myself anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Patton asked carefully, grabbing Roman’s hands.

Roman snapped his head to look into Patton’s eyes. “Because _**I** want you_, Patton. In the most selfish, most romantic, and dirtiest ways possible.”

Patton searched in Roman’s eyes for something before the prince continued.

“I would do anything for you. I want you more than anything,” Roman tried forcing out the usual ‘Padre’, but what came out was “Daddy.”

Patton crashed his lips into Roman’s, not knowing how else to explain that he felt the same way about him. Thankfully, Roman didn’t need more than that to understand.

Roman leaned back onto the bed, letting Patton tower over him as they broke into more of a make-out session than a kiss on Patton’s satin sheets.

“Please, Daddy,” Roman mumbled between kisses, hands grasping onto every part of Patton he could feel, “tell me what you think about doing to me when you’re alone at night. I can feel how bad you want me - tell me how to make your dreams come true.”

“My prince,” Patton gasped with a quick grind against Roman’s hip, “you _are_ a dream come true.”

It was Roman’s turn to gasp when Patton ripped his shirt off of him and immediately went to sucking and licking across his stomach.

“I imagine how you look under your modest clothes, how enticing you’ll look practically bent on half,” Patton spread his hands as wide as they could as they traveled up Roman’s sides and across his chest, leaving no inch uncherished, “how pretty you must moan when you’re begging for me to fuck you in ways that you’ve imagined yourself - or better yet, in ways you haven’t.”

Roman arched his back as he wove his fingers into Patton’s hair, whimpering softly as Patton trailed his lips downwards.

“Please, Daddy, please touch me.” Roman whispered as Patton looked up when he leveled at his crotch.

“As you wish,” Patton grumbled, placing a few kisses across Roman’s tented length before looking up again, “you’re not wearing underwear?”

Roman shook his head, “I also...prepared.”

Patton moaned at the confession, rushing back up to Roman’s face to plant another kiss to his lips.

Roman pulled the grey shirt from the fatherly side, still caught in his hands as he wrapped his arms around Patton’s head.

Patton reached down to pull off Roman’s pants, letting the prince have a moment to toss the shirt - both fumbling with light chuckles at their franticness to be closer to one another.

“Pat, wait,” Roman blurted out as Patton reached for his now free cock, halting him, “I have a confession to make.”

“Yes?”

“I’ve never done this before,” Roman admitted, “with someone else who’s actually real.”

“Neither have I,” Patton returned the sentiment, rubbing his hands on Roman’s hips, “we don’t have to go all the way if you don’t want.”

“No, no, I do! I just...felt like you had to know.”

“Let Daddy take care of you,” Patton whispered as he sunk down onto his knees, pulling Roman closer to the edge of the bed, “we can figure it out together, hm?”

Roman felt the need to add that the ‘someone real’ part was specific, which Patton responded with acceptance and delicate kisses trailing up from Roman’s left knee to where his inner thigh met his crotch before transferring to the other side.

_Oh,_ Roman thought, _that’s nice._

“Can I try something with you?”

“Do you really need to ask?”

Patton rolled his eyes before bringing his hands up to spread Roman’s cheeks, gently but persistently going for his hole.

“Oh!” Roman exclaimed as the flat of a tongue brushed against his opening, wondering why he’d never thought of it before.

Despite being a virgin, Patton seemed to know what he was doing as he worked Roman even looser, driving the bottom to thrust against his tongue as he imagined how often Patton must’ve thought about it to do it so well.

Once Roman was crying and begging once again, Patton summoned lube to spread around his cock, making sure to pour some onto Roman’s hole straight from the bottle too.

Patton brought himself up to line his member against Roman, and exclaimed an “Oof!” when Roman flipped them over.

“Daddy, you are driving me insane with how slow you’re taking it,” Roman gasped out in mild frustration, “I am going to ride you within an inch of your life.”

Patton nodded excitedly, watching as Roman expertly sunk down onto him. Once the head was within him, Roman took his time to sink down and let Patton bottom out.

Roman could feel Patton’s cock twitch at the new sensation, wet and _j_ _ust_ tight enough to feel like a glove — like Roman was _made_ for him.

Roman placed his feet flat onto the bed before reaching for Patton’s neck, and began to give little rolls of his hips to let the head of the cock inside him brush everywhere that it could.

Patton tried to keep his eyes locked on Roman’s blissed out face, this was everything he imagined and _more_ , but he couldn’t help but give in to letting his head fall back as Roman began to pick up speed and strength.

Patton’s moans were better music than all of Broadway to Roman’s ears, he would’ve loved to have been recording so he could hear it on repeat forever, and didn’t think the gasps of “Ro-Roman!” were anything but, it felt so amazing to hear his name chanted and then...

They both slid off the bed, Patton landing on his ass and slamming into Roman in the most perfect way possible.

Patton had been trying to warn Roman that they were slipping, the bed frame scraping a bit uncomfortably on his back when they finally fell off, but watching Roman’s ignored cock twitch and leak out more pre-cum spread a fire across his chest.

Roman’s feet were still on the bed, but he had thankfully moved his hands from Patton’s neck to brace himself for his fall, gasping and twitching at the pleasure and looking so thoroughly wrecked, that Patton could barely register how to ask if the prince was okay before he began pushing his biceps and leg muscles to continue to ride Patton.

Patton looked equally as wrecked as Roman assumed he did, flushed and panting and dreamily dazed, that Roman couldn’t even think about asking for him to jerk him off as he selfishly chased Patton’s release.

“Fuck, Daddy, you feel so good!” Roman called out as he began to lose rhythm, prompting Patton to massage his hips, relaxing his internal floor as pressure built up in his cock.

“So beautiful, my love,” Patton growled out as he thrust into Roman, wanting to see how beautifully fell apart, “cum for me, darling.”

Roman called out Patton’s name as he came, vision going white as his eyes rolled to the back of his head while his legs shook with the force of his orgasm.

When Roman came down from his high, Patton was covered in cum and whispering praises as he massaged Roman’s legs as his cock was still rock-hard inside of him.

“You didn’t cum, daddy?” Roman asked in a whimper, feeling like he wasn’t good enough and wondering what he did wrong.

Patton immediately jumped into his explanation, “Baby, you don’t owe me anything, you were amazing. I’m just holding on because I don’t know where you want me to cum, and if you’re done, I can get off in the bathroom while I prepare a bath for you or-“

“Please cum in me, Daddy,” Roman begged, pulling Patton closer to him, “please.”

Patton growled against Roman’s lips as he (with much restraint) carefully laid Roman on his back on the floor.

“So perfect for me, so gorgeous.” Patton whispered as Roman held his knees open to keep his legs spread wide.

“You don’t have to go easy on me, just please, please, _please_ cum in- oh!” Roman whimpered out before Patton had begun thrusting like a rabbit into him.

“Fuck, baby,” Patton breathed out against Roman’s ear as he shifted forwards so his elbows where on top of Roman’s shoulders, completely crowding him, “you have no idea what you do to me.”

Roman would’ve laughed at that, considering having an idea of what he did to him is how they _got_ into this situation in the first place, if his head wasn’t in sexual paradise, the carpet rubbing deliciously against his back muscles as it was aggressively dragged back and forth.

Roman’s vocabulary was reduced to indecipherable whimpers and “Daddy!” before finally crying out as Patton’s cum flooded his insides.

They both have pitiful thrusts to ride out Patton’s orgasm before Patton fully slumped over onto Roman.

“Owie,” Roman whimpered out as he felt Patton’s full weight on him, which was amazing when it went into the force of fucking Roman, but was now uncomfortable.

“Oh! Shit, sorry-“ Patton exclaimed before easing out of Roman and helping him close his legs before face planting on the floor next to him.

“Good first time, daddy?” Roman croaked out playfully, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you curse.”

“Pretty sure the entire mindscape did today.” Patton grumbled, trying to push himself up by his hands but failing. “I’ll will us clean and onto the bed in a minute.”

“I’m perfectly content to just lay here in both of our spunk,” Roman admitted as he cuddled closer to Patton’s warmth, “kind of marks us as a thing, don’t you think?”

“Never call it ‘spunk’ in my presence again,” Patton grimaced as he turned his face to Roman’s, memorizing every inch of the flushed prince before planting a kiss on his cheek.

Roman laughed his full-bellied laugh, throwing his head back and barely noticing how he hit his head on the floor as he did so, Patton falling speechless and somehow, more in love.

Roman met Patton’s eyes again, a new flush rising against his skin, before he whispered out an “I love you too” before kissing him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Did Chess really come back and post for SSSM after not posting at all for over two months?  
> I’m sorry


End file.
